Love Is Wherever You Are
by Henderschmidt11
Summary: Your first impression of a party is usually surrounding the word 'fun', right? The DJ, refreshments, and everything. Not for Jen, one of the BTR boys' closest friends. It wasn't really the party that she disliked or that made her sad...but something more personal. Kendall (one-shot)


'**~Love Is Wherever You Are~'**

**A/N: So I was talking to my device one day...and this is what turned out. :p I like it, and I hope you do too! :D**

Jen's POV

'That time of year had to come around again didn't it?' I dreadfully yet depressingly thought. It was a Saturday night, I didn't really have much planned for today except staying in my room. So, the guys invited me to a friend's party. I think it was…Matt's or…Mitch's, I don't remember! All I knew was that I were there sitting at one of the set up tables outside in this guy's backyard. People were dancing in every which way you look on the freshly cut grass, as music was being blared.

"How the hell did they manage to drag me here?" I suddenly wondered aloud. I would have said it more quietly, but realizing that the music was too loud for anyone to hear…who cares really? You didn't know a single person here, let alone vise versa; nobody understands what you went through not even the guys seemed to notice your hermit behavior around this week every single year. And no one can take the memory away no matter how many times you try.

I sigh again pitifully, my head leaning more on my right hand, which was resting on the table in front of me. Smiling to myself, I watched as all four guys seemed to have a blast. And even though I've only known them for close to two years now…it's felt like I've known them for years on end. 'I guess this is better than staying in my room…'

"Hey Jenny," Kendall's voice calls out, walking over to the table I was at and taking the other available chair. I briefly shook my head, as if I was coming back to reality…which in all honesty I really was.

"What's up, Kendall? Are you having fun?" I smile his way, straightening my posture.

"Definitely!" He manages to get out over the music. I giggle at his attempts at getting it across to me, as I have already heard him the first time.

"I got it," I tell him, "Maybe we should go somewhere a little quieter," I chuckle.

"Let's go then." He then takes my hand in his and we walk inside the building. Very few people were inside, since the party was practically outside. I assumed the people in here also wanted to talk or possibly go to the restroom…or get drunk even. We finally found a corner to ourselves, not too far from the outside entrance, but far enough to talk in a decent volume.

"Now, was there something you wanted to ask me or…" I trailed off, looking anywhere but his eyes.

"Uh…I wanted to know, if you were having a good time as well."

"I…guess this is a cool party," I shrug.

"What's wrong, Jenny?" Kendall asks, concern laced in his words. I flatten my lips while looking at my feet. Was I really going to tell him now?

"Are you sure you want me to t-"

"Yes, I'm sure," he gently cuts me off. I finally got the guts to look at him, and I see his worried-filled emeralds staring into my chocolate ones. Taking a deep breath, I started to tell him…

"Before I moved down here…against my will really, I had a crush on one of the guys in my school. We were both nerds there so we seemed to connect. The last day that I was there, like right before I got in the car on the school's parking lot…he told me…he loved me." I pause, trying to hold back my emotions. Kendall catches my gaze, and just by looking he begs me to continue.

"Two years from today it still plagued my mind. That day…today. I s-still miss him, to think what could have been had I not moved." I finished with teary eyes. But not one dared to fall.

"Aw, Jen," Kendall coos, taking me into his arms. I just couldn't cry there not in front of him, but only two drops got out. I sniffled as softly as I could calming myself in the process.

"You know, Jenny," Kendall says, making me face him, "I know you possibly hear this all the time that there are many fish in the sea, and I know that to you he might be one special fish," he chuckles, successfully making me too, "But I know there are some other special fish just waiting for another."

"How would you know?" I curiously and doubtfully ask.

"Because…I want to know if I am one of them…"

After the last word, a small side smile came on my face along with almost like a dreamy look in my eyes.

"I…I didn't know you felt that way."

"Well, now you know," Kendall nervously laughs. 'Gosh, he's so cute when he's flustered.'

"Yeah… you are…one of them," I send a full smile his way. He too break out a full smile, knowing that I accepted him.

"I can now see why he liked you."

"How?"

"You are just too lovable," he finishes, kissing me slowly and passionately, as the crowd cheers in the background…out of coincidence.


End file.
